


好奇心害死特工

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [7]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfelck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN





	好奇心害死特工

1.

Napoleon Solo对这个世界总是充满好奇，无论他成长到多少岁，他对追求新鲜事物的热忱都仍旧能流淌在他的血液之中。这种刻在基因里的天性导致了他在当兵第二年就开始对文物市场有了兴趣，在卓越天赋的加持之下，Solo在此期间练就的各项技能也注定了他最终会被CIA和U.N.C.L.E盯上——受制于法律是一回事，Solo自己的意愿又是另外一回事了：在做了许多年的文物大盗名利双收之后，他也的确开始对“特工”这种神秘的新身份产生了好奇。在和Sanders长达三个月的谈判里，比起Sanders开出的各种对于通缉犯来说已经相当丰厚的条件，最终让Solo心动并点头的其实是今后如果以中情局的顶尖特工游走于世界各地到底会有多精彩这种假设。

有冒险精神是Solo能成为优秀特工的原因之一，同时，这种与生俱来的特质也绝不会让Solo止步于一个阶段停滞不前——Waverly在劝说Solo加入U.N.C.L.E时如是说道。Solo倒不至于被这种极具目的性的花言巧语迷惑，不过在和Gaby以及Illya无意中阻止了核弹爆炸以后，他又开始对成为那种不必为政府隐瞒真相销毁证据而是真正能拯救世界的特工产生极其浓厚的兴趣。Sanders虽然不相信Solo真的有什么拯救世界的雄心壮志，但Solo在U.N.C.L.E的优秀表现多少也能让他在兰利多了一份吹嘘的资本。如此一来二去之后，和这种无国界的特工组织合作竟然也成了一份美差，各个地位相当的部门上级都争相推荐自己的心腹给Sanders、指望能通过他和U.N.C.L.E牵线搭桥并让自己的特工在下一次拯救世界的行动中轰轰烈烈地一战成名……

而当Waverly拒绝了所有人选、点名表示希望那位功绩卓越却相当低调的Tony Mendez能加入他们下一次的行动中时，Solo开始对Waverly缘何会如此青睐这个他只在会议上匆匆打过照面的传奇特工产生了好奇。

2.

能让Solo感兴趣倒也不是多么稀奇的事，在Solo的概念里，能让他多看一眼的人事物都算得上是引起了他的好奇。大多数情况下，上一秒他确认了自己对某个目标感兴趣，下一秒他就会将好奇付诸行动，不管是博物馆里设置了绝密安保的上世纪名画还是餐厅里身边有伴的上流名媛，只要是他打定主意想要深入“了解一番”的，他还尚未失手过。所以当Waverly把这位明明应该是老同事的“新同事”Tony Mendez带到他们面前时，Solo自然也对这位中情局的大明星产生了好奇，特别是，他在这位新朋友用轻缓柔和的语速介绍完自己后习惯性地抛过去一个轻佻的笑眼、却意外地瞥见对方害羞地眨巴着眼睛支吾了一声后，他对那些传闻的好奇顿时具象到了Tony Mendez这个人身上。种种诸如他是怎么在完成各种传奇救援后还能保持如此低姿态以至于自己此前都没怎么注意到他、或是怎么把胡子打理成这种恰到好处的状态等等都已经不是Solo第一时间想了解的了，眼看着Mendez有些慌乱地别开眼神，Solo当下最想弄清楚的竟然是：这位性格显然与身形形成巨大反差的特工先生会因为自己的魅力而害羞的下限在哪里。

由于太过强烈的好奇心让Solo专注过了头，Solo没能发现Mendez在工作之外并不特别擅长和陌生人尽快熟络起来——Gaby和Illya和他打招呼时他也同样不怎么自然地慌张了一下极好地证明了这点。也因此，武断地认为Mendez面对他无心的调情给出的害羞反应是某种暗示的Solo才会信心十足地说出“我们之前应该在会议上见过面，我猜你应该对我印象深刻吧”、端着酒杯的Mendez却只是茫然地摇了摇头时，Solo脑海里冒出的“怎么可能”带着才会带着大大的惊叹号。

怎么可能？

他可是兰利……不，他可是在多个国家的特工机构和执法机关里都鼎鼎有名的Napoleon Solo啊——

“不必怯于承认这点，Mendez先生，即使你现在告诉我，你是因为想要和我合作才愿意接受Waverly的邀请我也一点儿都不会惊讶的。”

鉴于原本就面无表情的Mendez在听这段话的过程中神色肉眼可见地愈发冷漠，Solo的底气相较于往常也弱了一些，他甚至有一丝丝后悔于自己选择了错误的开场白，不过很快他又想，但凡是个正常人，再差也会对自己为什么能那么莫名自信说出这种混账话产生好奇吧？而只要Mend'ez也对自己产生了好奇——不管好的坏的——这份相互的好奇就可以让他们顺利地互相探究下去……

可是Solo怎么也没想到，Mendez既不像大多数明了自己用意的人那样愿者上钩，也不像小部分立刻想揍自己一拳的人那样反应过激地骂出脏话，他只是在嘴里抿了一小口酒、而后用透露着不解和怜悯的眼神又看了Solo一眼后叹着气摇了摇头。

“千万别管他说了些什么，他这里本来就不太正常……”

Solo不确定Gaby指着脑袋冲Mendez说出这种解释还顺带把Mendez拉走的行为有没有起到缓解尴尬的作用，他只知道，他此刻对Tony Mendez产生的兴趣，加起来可能比对一百件文艺复兴时期意大利文物的兴趣还要多。

3.

Solo短暂地反思了一下，兴许是过去不管男男女女他都无往不利的经验让他得意忘形才让他在Mendez身上受挫了。Tony Mendez比起之前许多年里与他仅在一个对视里就产生火花的对象们都截然不同，考虑到未来他们还有很多次能够一起合作并常常见面的机会，Solo决定这次要从好好做功课开始。在兰利结交些朋友再打点些关系套到Mendez的全部资料不是难事，而对于Solo在兰利大张旗鼓四处打听Mendez的行为，Mendez本人也许知道，也许不知道，总之在见到Solo时，Mendez没有表现出对此种行径的反感，这同样也意味着，他对Solo这位仅被他归类为“临时同事”做的任何事都兴趣缺缺。Mendez显然只在意他能否顺利完成每一次的任务，与此同时，Solo的重心却似乎完全偏离了任务。

“我很好奇，”Solo盯着坐在监视器前一动不动的Mendez，差一点就让手指跟随着大脑的意志戳向了Mendez毛茸茸的下巴，“如果下次的任务要求你把胡子剃掉才能伪装好既定的角色，你会照做吗？”

Mendez不带任何感情地、机械地点了点头。相比之前几次Solo问任何问题他都毫无回应、除了必要的事关任务的交流之外绝不和Solo多说一句无用废话的情况，如今这种回应已经是相当大的飞跃了，Solo并不知道对于Mendez来说，他只是发现如果不给出一个回答（哪怕再敷衍），Solo竟然可以真的一直不厌其烦地在各种无聊问题上纠缠下去。

“看不出来你是个这么听话的乖宝宝，下次把你行动中的代号设置成乖乖熊怎么样？”

见Mendez对这样的调侃依然没有反应，Solo的手最终还是按捺不住地朝向Mendez的侧脸伸了过去，指尖在即将触到下巴之前绕了个弯接着似有若无地撩过Mendez搭在耳侧的柔软黑发，那之后，Solo倾过身体，让说话间喷出的气息离Mendez更近：

“我不得不说，现在我对你更好奇了。”

这种百试不爽的暗示却再一次碰了壁，Mendez生硬地搬动屁股下的小板凳，无情地迅速撤离了了Solo所划出的暧昧范围。

“……不必要的好奇很容易造成意外。”Mendez按了按左耳里镶嵌的通讯器，一脸从容不迫，“如果你不想因为过度的好奇心害死的话，我建议你最好把关注点放在我们的目标身上。”

“如果我说此刻你就是我的目标呢？”

Mendez没想到不气馁的Solo却又追近了一点。经过几次的合作下来，他对Napoleon Solo的确是只无法被预测的花孔雀这个事实有了深刻认知。Mendez其实多少有些怀疑是不是两个人刚见面时的某些细节造成了Solo的误会，不过和Solo接触得越深入，他就越不想对和这个人有关的一切抱有好奇的心态——因为他知道但凡他显露一点苗头，由此点燃的麻烦之火恐怕会超出他的想象。

“Gaby说的没错。”带着Solo荷尔蒙的缱绻气息正环绕在这间幽暗的小监控室里，镇定的Mendez则一手抓着小板凳，另一只手用力地戳了戳自己的脑袋：

“你这里确实有点问题。”

4.

不管Solo对Mendez的好奇有多穷追不舍，但Mendez清楚Solo至少还是维持了一个相当礼貌的份际，于是这也就显得Mendez当面指出工作伙伴脑子有问题成了一种粗鲁的冒犯。这让Mendez怀着一些掺杂了愧疚和不忿的奇妙情绪开始下意识在兰利尽可能不和Solo碰面，就算是在一些避不开的部门之间合作会议上见了面，Mendez也坚持不和Solo有多余的眼神交流。Solo当然不会明白Mendez正在就“要不要向Solo道歉”这种小事反复挣扎，在他看来，Mendez采取的做法就是极其抵触他的表现。

只有像他这种注定一生都要跌宕起伏的人才会时刻遭遇全新挑战——面对Mendez的消极回应，Solo原本想这么安慰自己，但反复失败几次后，Solo就有点不是滋味地觉得这个“挑战”在Tony Mendez身上未免也出现得太频繁了！他一度认为Mendez有一定程度的情感冷漠症，这甚至是Solo综合了Mendez过往清清白白的感情经历后所能得出的唯一能接受的解释了，否则，对每一个好奇对象都能手到擒来的他怎么会屡次碰壁？

“介意聊两句吗？”

Solo在Mendez有机会能说“介意”之前将他堵在了通往会议室的转角处，虽然几次合作下来，Mendez对Solo热衷不按常理出牌已经司空见惯，不过在这种人来人往的工作场合被猛地截住，本就因险些迟到而跑得气喘吁吁的Mendez还是在不佳状态下被吓得整个人都抖了抖。在Solo面前一惊一乍不是他的本意，然而这些自然的反应、再加上Solo那副看似怨气重重被不公平对待的模样使得Mendez又升腾起的愧疚感，让这会儿攥紧公文包的大个子看起来又弱势，又无辜。

“怎么说以后我们都还是要继续合作的，”Solo开门见山，一点也不担心Mendez会不理解自己在说什么，对于这位传奇特工到底有多机敏多睿智，Solo早就从各种的资料挖掘和亲眼见识中领悟到了：“如果你真的这么讨厌我——”

“……不要误会。”出言打断Solo的Mendez用力吸了口气后恢复了自若，他往贴近墙面的位置站了站，尽可能拉开了和Solo的距离正视着对方道：“我最近只是……只是在考虑该如何以正确的方式向你道歉。”

“道歉？”意料之外的回答让Solo蹩起了左边的眉毛，像是听不懂这句话的意思，“向我？”

“是的，我……”Mendez嗫喏了几秒后，还是坦荡地继续说道，“我很抱歉，关于上次指责你……有问题的事。”

“你就是因为这个才一直躲着我的？因为不知道怎么对我道歉？”

尽管Mendez的手又一次戳向了脑袋，但这次的意义却截然不同。Solo甚至没来得及消化“原来Mendez也没自己以为的那么讨厌自己”这种喜悦，他完全没有掩饰得知真相后的惊讶，而Mendez对这个追问只是不好意思地缩了缩肩膀：

“我没有躲着你。”Mendez立刻否认，可是看到Solo笑盈盈的神情很快又改口，“好吧，是的，我……”

语塞的Mendez为难地扁了扁嘴，微垂着瞅向Solo的棕色瞳孔里是一些柔软的无措，Solo愣了愣，他看着那张真诚而柔和的脸，竟然莫名其妙地口干舌燥起来。

5.

Solo并没有因为“Mendez到底是不是情感冷漠症”这个问题得到解答而止步于此。有了Tony Mendez原来也会对他产生情感反应这种惊人进展后，Solo对Mendez的好奇反而开始有增无减。最开始，Solo对于Mendez的所有疑问都纯粹出于好奇心的驱使——他对所有将要和他产生交集的人都会有这样的冲动，有时是出于对未知情况的防患未然，有时则是为了知己知彼。只不过，Mendez所引起的冲动尤为突出。他那时并没有特意去搞明白自己为何对Mendez这个人有着锲而不舍的好奇，好奇Mendez害羞的底线，好奇Mendez可以忍多久不和自己说话，甚至好奇Mendez一天最多要抽多少根烟……好奇那些有意义的没意义的所有和Mendez有关的一切，而当他终于搞明白原因的时候，他才不怎么情愿地意识到，自己有生以来，第一次被自己旺盛的好奇心困住了。

6..

强烈的好奇显然是爱情萌芽的证明，Solo可以大方地向自己承认这一点，但反过来推论同样可以得出， Mendez可能真的对他完全不感兴趣。偏偏Tony Mendez也绝不是博物馆里那些加设了重重机关的文物，他并非靠Solo躲过几千道红外线机关就能收入囊中。所以到了现在，Solo最好奇的俨然已经变成了他到底该怎么做才能引起Mendez的好奇。

“你对我就没有好奇的地方？”Solo趴在楼顶，目光却完全锁定在趴在他身边捧着高倍数望远镜还不忘第一时间摇头做出回答的Mendez身上，“一点点都没有？你知道这有多不符合常理吗？”

考虑到目标人物尚未出现，Gaby和Illya在耳机那头又告知Mendez目前一切风平浪静，所以Mendez放下了望远镜，看起来相当认真地思索了一番后缓缓扭过脸看向Solo：

“……也不是完全没有。”即使还做不到像Gaby那样不用拐弯抹角就可以直接讽刺Solo，但和Solo相处久了，他也算是掌握了刻薄Solo时所要注意的分寸，回想起来，Mendez才发现实际上Solo从不会对这种玩笑般的揶揄真的生气，某种程度上来说，Mendez还算是佩服Solo这种真正绅士的大方：

“比如我仍旧难以理解你为何会如此自信，我是说，你的……”

“脸皮为什么会这么厚？”Solo了然地接口，在他的了解里，Tony Mendez所能说出的最恶毒的话也不会超过上次戳着脑袋示意自己脑袋有问题了，“其实大部分时候，我都认为这是一个优点。”

“……那就没有了。”

Mendez撇着嘴准备端起望远镜重新看向目标方位，在Solo轻笑出声摆明了又一次把噎住自己当成乐趣之后，他又卯足了劲似的突然转过头——他完全可以心平静气把Solo当做不存在的空气一样，他向来很擅长以沉默应对棘手场面，但不知为何，就算知道Solo需要的正是自己现下沉不住气的反馈，他也还是让Solo如愿以偿了：

“好吧，我必须承认我有时候会忍不住好奇，”Mendez挑挑眉毛，看起来有些邪恶的狡黠，“好奇你知不知道你的调情方式有多老套。”

“调情？所以你认为我在挑逗你？”Solo故意瞪大了眼睛，不慌不忙地接话，“还是说——”

他挪动了下支撑身体的手肘，整个上半身借由上肢的力量调整到了一个离Mendez极近的、就算是有刘海遮挡也能看到Mendez的眼神慌乱闪烁起来的距离：

“你的意思是希望我下次对你用不那么老套的调情方式？”

Mendez又一次被Solo呛住了，实际上，基于Solo对自己的兴趣到底何时才能到头这样的疑问，Mendez也的确逐渐在对Solo的观察中产生了各种非他本意的好奇。这导致本来可以不在意Solo充满目的性的试探的他也没法继续像最初那样对Solo的探究一笑置之。他好奇过Solo如此勤于深入剖析自己的动机是什么，也好奇过Solo每每看向自己时嘴角神秘的笑意会是何种用意，Solo不是那些难缠的海关，也不是兰利那一群挑剔的上司，奇怪的是，明明面对这些更让人头疼的群体也能游刃有余的Mendez、却反而对原本只该被他摆放到“同事”位置的Solo愈发束手无策。

他借着吹过楼顶的风，最后只得改用咳嗽结束了这场明显落了下风的对峙。而心情爽朗的Solo却意外地发现，此前对于他的所有行为都无动于衷、看起来总是不动声色的救援专家藏在过长鬓角下的耳朵尖，这一刻竟然偷偷地泛出了可疑的粉红色。

7.

不管Mendez怎么想，Solo认为自己已经可以在“引起Mendez好奇”这场战斗中单方面宣布胜利了。Tony Mendez的确不是想偷就能偷到的文物，他是一只把所有情绪都掩藏进平和表象下、只有自己付出百分百的主动，才能换取到回馈的乖乖熊。如果说之前害怕太过直接而就此把Mendez吓到远离自己，那么在想起Mendez唯一尝试躲开自己的理由是因为不知如何向自己道歉后，Solo确信自己也不必再继续迂回曲折下去了

8.

“让我们坦白一点吧。”

Solo才不在乎他和Mendez对于“委婉”的理解是不是有着什么出入，总之在任务结束后他直接将Mendez拉到自己房间之前，他所有言语上旁敲侧击的暗示都已经是他这辈子委婉的极限了。

“目前来说，我对你的好奇已经不仅止于精神层面的了。”

为了防止Mendez又用他最能迷惑人的无辜表情装傻，Solo这一次身体力行地反驳了Mendez说他调情方式太过老套的说法，他扣住Mendez的手腕，在常年的追逃中锻炼出来的力量也让他和Mendez那一点点的身高差距在强势的气息之下被抹平。Mendez当然也不是没有办法脱离这种困境，但一想到自己也需要花上十倍的力气才能勉强和Solo扭打成一团，他潜意识又觉得根本没必要把场面弄得如此难堪。

“……你有的我也都有。”Mendez于是也就对这种赤裸裸的性暗示给予了开门见山的回应，他抿住下唇，审慎地看了看Solo的下半身后又看了看自己的，“我不认为这有什么值得好奇的。”

Solo又开始好奇Mendez是如何做到在不经意间就能让自己对他持续地兴味盎然了，不过他也不急于解开这一个问题，他对Mendez的好奇，有的是时间慢慢抽丝剥茧。

“你可以好奇——或者说期待一下我可以给你带来何种程度的愉悦体验。”

Solo将胯顶了上去，不意外看到原本还保持着镇静的Mendez眼睛里又闪过一丝羞赧的忙乱。

“说真的，直到现在……”Mendez转了转被扣紧的手腕，再次确认了自己不想在没有胜算的情况下和Solo扭做一团，是因为他也被Solo勾起了对未知体验的好奇心吗？Mendez暂时无法回答，因为他现下的感官世界，已经被Solo彻底地侵占了，“……我都无法理解你为何会对自己抱有如此强烈的自信。”

“很快你就会知道了。”Solo又欺近过来，“除非你现在又要告诉我，你对我一点都不好奇。”

Tony Mendez或许可以说是全兰利最擅长说谎的人，当他成为他需要饰演的特定身份，面对任何盘查他都不会露出一丝破绽。可是当Solo亮闪闪的蓝色眼睛直视向他，他居然无法顺畅地说出他对Napoleon Solo一点也不好奇这种违心谎话，Solo把自己当成诱饵，更要命的是，他对叼住这诱饵心甘情愿上钩之后又会和这个男人拓写出怎样的剧情，其实也充满了盛大的好奇。

9.

“你知道吗，你那双漂亮的眼睛，是你全身上下最不会说谎的地方。”

被吻得七荤八素的Mendez无法判定这到底是什么性质的情话，他也无暇去分辨了，因为没几分钟后，被Solo推上床的Mendez在满满的男性气息覆压而来时惊慌且沉痛地想起了自己告诫过Solo数次的真理：不该产生的好奇心，的确是会害死人的。与此同时，他发誓他接下来绝对不会去好奇为何同为男性，Solo即将插进他身体的那话儿的尺寸却那么吓人了。


End file.
